Orbing
' Orbing' is the power to teleport to another location through the use of Orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and whitelighter-witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. Orbing is the power to teleport to another location through the use of Orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and whitelighter-witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. However, certain Half-Whitelighters orb in a swirling manner without rising or decending like Simon Marks. As a protection from evil, Orbing is one of three teleportation powers being able to reach the Heavens another one being Sparkling, a neutral restricted teleportation power that the Angels of Destiny uses and other neutral beings and the last one being Dark Wisping something that the Angel of Death uses. The Heavens is where the Elders convene and assign their Whitelighters. On at least two occasions, the warlock Eames and the Titans stole the orbing power from Whitelighters to attack the Elders Users *''Main'' *The Elders *Whitelighters *Whitelighter-Witches *''Notable Individuals'' *Leo Wyatt (as a whitelighter and an elder) *Paige Matthews *Melinda Halliwell Wyatt *Dorothy Halliwell Wyatt *Rachel Halliwell Wyatt *Simon Marks *''Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc.'' *''Piper Halliwell'' *Eames *The Titans *The Source of All Evil *Prue Halliwell Trudeau Orb-Related Powers Telekinetic Orbing This power manifests itself as a hybrid version of the powers of Telekinesis and Orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind, through orbing. The User must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one location and appear within another, although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use the ability. Others with this power have been seen to channel their power in other ways, such as their eyes. Not just anyone can develop this power. For instance, for hybrids to be the bearer of telekinetic orbing they must be the child of a Whitelighter parent and a witch parent stemming from a line of telekinetics. Premontion Orbing Premonition Orbing is a combination of Orbing and Premonition, when the user get's a premonition as a swarm of orbs appears and reforms as a window to be able to see the past, present and the future. Immobilization Orbing Is a a hybrid ability Molecular Immobilization and Orbing. Like it counted partner Combustive Orbing the user use point at the object moving the object froze with orbs around the object, The charmed ones and Leo frist learn about when Piper and Leo's daughters Rachel and Dorothy came in to thier powers. Rachel Halliwell Wyatt is the frist and only Whitelighter/ Darklighter with this power. It also called "Freeze Orbing". It is channel trought the hands gestures. It is tide to emotions. Remote Orbing An advancement of telekinetic orbing allows a person to send other beings to another location without having to orb with them. Remote orbing was used for the first time by the Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo away from Piper, when he tried to marry her in Magic Hour. Orb sheild is introduced when Piper is pregnate with Melinda and she uses it to protect her. This is an enhanced form of orbing and telekinetic powers. Category:Powers Category:Modes of teleportaion